Laufey
thumb :"Sabes lo que desencadenaría no sus acciones. Sí." :―Laufey[fte.] :Laufey fue el rey de los Gigantes de hielo y un enemigo de la Asgardians en Thor. Fue el padre biológico de Loki y enemigo de Odin. Fue una vez en posesión del Ataúd de antiguos inviernos , pero al ser derrotado por Odin en la gran guerra, este poder fue tomada de él y se forjó una tregua entre las dos facciones. Un ataque de Thor y sus compañeros, Laufey redeclared guerra e hizo un trato con Loki para matar a Odin y recuperar el cofre. Sin embargo Laufey fue traicionado y asesinado por Loki como parte de su plan para demostrar que sería un rey digno : Biografía ''Thor Frost Giants). In 965 A.D. he led a force of Jotuns against the people of Earth, but was eventually opposed by the Asgardians who had taken up a protective role over humanity. The two sides then waged war against each other, where Laufey was able to kill many Asgardians in the process, but despite wielding the Casket of Ancient Winters, Laufey and his people were beaten back, first from Earth, and then in their home realm of Jotunheim. Some point between this and his fight with Odin he has a son who he abandoned. During his final fight with Odin he was able to wound the All Father by taking out his right eye, but was ultimately defeated. Odin granted them mercy, but stripped the relic from them before declaring a truce and returning to Asgard. Laufey's abandoned son was soon found and taken by Odin who had hoped to unite their kingdom's one day. ">Laufey fue el rey de los gigantes (Gigantes de hielo). En 965 D.C. lideró una fuerza de gigantes contra el pueblo de la tierra, pero eventualmente se opusieron a la Asgardians que ha asumido un papel protector sobre la humanidad. Los dos lados, a continuación, guerra contra la otra, donde Laufey fue capaz de matar a muchos Asgardians en el proceso, pero a pesar con el Ataúd de antiguos inviernos, Laufey y su pueblo fueron golpeado, en primer lugar de la tierra y luego en su casa Reino de Jotunheim. Algún punto entre este y su lucha con Odin que tiene un hijo que abandonó. Durante su pelea final con Odin fue capaz de herida el padre todo por sacar de su ojo derecho, pero fue finalmente derrotado. Odin les otorgó misericordia, pero despojado de la reliquia de ellos antes de declarar una tregua y regresar a Asgard. Hijo abandonado de Laufey pronto fue encontrado y llevado por Odin que tenía la esperanza de unir a un día de su Reino. Jotun and attacked anyway. Although the Asgardians could easily outmatch the giants in isolated fights, Laufey turned the tide against them when he summoned his monstrous Frost Beast. He and his people beat the Asgardians back to their portal after Fandral was wounded by some ice shards launched at him by Laufey and stood ready to destroy them altogether when Odin arrived to intervene. With accusations of the truce having been broken from both sides, Laufey declared war and attempted to kill Odin with an ice blade but was knocked back and could only watch as Odin drew his people back to Asgard. ">Siglos más tarde, varias personas de Laufey había violado las bóvedas de Asgard e intentaron robar de nuevo el ataúd de inviernos antiguos, gracias a Loki furtivamente en. Esta transgresión incitó la ira de Thor, que a su vez encabezó un contraataque contra el Jotunheim, con varios de los amigos de Thor como a hijo de estranged de Laufey Loki. Laufey se les opone, pero conscientes de la antigua tregua y con las fuerzas amontonadas de los gigantes que rodean el sexteto del Asgardians, él despidió a los intrusos. Sin embargo, Thor fue cebado por la interrupción de un Jotun y atacado de todas formas. Aunque el Asgardians fácilmente podría supere a los gigantes en luchas aisladas, Laufey volvió la marea contra ellos cuando llamó su monstruosa Bestia de las heladas. Él y su ritmo de gente los Asgardians hacia su portal después de Fandral fue herido por algunos hielo fragmentos lanzó en él por Laufey y está dispuesta a destruir por completo cuando Odín llegó a intervenir. Con las acusaciones de la tregua de haber sido roto por ambos lados, Laufey declaró la guerra e intentó matar a Odín con una cuchilla de hielo pero cayó hacia atrás y sólo pudo ver como Odín señaló su pueblo volver a Asgard. Jotunheim and approached Laufey with a proposal that would reunite him with the Casket of Ancient Winters. At first Laufey wanted to kill him, but after learning that Loki was in fact the person who led them into Asgard he allowed him to speak. Loki stated that if Laufey were to kill Odin the casket would be returned. Accepting the bargain. ">Algún tiempo después, Loki regresó a Jotunheim y se acercó a Laufey con una propuesta que le podría reunirse con el ataúd de antiguos inviernos. En primera Laufey quería matarlo, pero después de enterarse de que Loki era de hecho la persona que les llevó a Asgard le permitió hablar. Loki declaró que si Laufey matar Odin el ataúd sería devuelto. Aceptar el trato. Gungnir in a surprise attack. ">Un poco más tarde Loki permitió Laufey entrar Asgard con varios de su pueblo y desplazarse por la ciudad sin pena ni gloria. Laufey entró en la alcoba de Odin, noqueada a la Reina y uno de sus hombres y fue preparada para matar el asgardiano dormir cuando Loki, traicionado por lo de desintegración con un rayo de energía de la lanza de Odín, Gungnir en un ataque sorpresa. Rasgos de carácter Laufey fue una fuerte y orgullosa gobernante y un valiente Guerrero. Su principal objetivo era conceder su pueblo dominio sobre los otros reinos. Cuando su intento de conquistar la tierra falla gracias a la intervención de Odin, desarrolla un odio profundo hacia el Asgardians. Casket of Ancient Winters, he's able to freeze any opponent. He usually fights with an ice mace, but is able to use even swords and daggers. ">Como todos los gigantes de la escarcha, Laufey tiene una impresionante estatura, fuerza y resistencia, y posee la capacidad de manipular y crear hielo. Su toque es venenoso a los miembro gigante. Con su arma, el Ataúd de antiguos inviernos, es capaz de congelar a cualquier oponente. Por lo general se pelea con una maza de hielo, pero es capaz incluso de espadas y puñales. Relaciones :*Odin - enemigo :*Loki - hijo biológico y asesino :*Thor - enemigo :*Gigantes de escarcha - temas :*Sif - enemigo :*Fandral - enemigo :*Volstagg - enemigo :*Hogun - enemigo Detrás de las escenas :*Colm Feore tuvo que pasar cinco horas de maquillaje para cada escena en la que tuvo que jugar. Apariciones/actores :*Marvel universo cinematográfico (1 película) :**Thor ''(Primera aparición) , Colm Feore Trivia :*En los cómics, Laufey es asesinado por Odín , durante su primera batalla. El asgardiano fue en ese momento con Mjolnir, con la que aplasta el cráneo del gigante. :*En la mitología nórdica, Laufey es la madre de Loki. : Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Thor Categoría:Gigantes de Hielo Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Dioses Categoría:Reyes